100 Shades of Grey
by BeautifuLxContradictioN
Summary: She marched right up to him, pushed him into a chair and took his hand and cut him and yelled, “There, look, they are the same, they are both red, they both ooze out of the cut and they both hurt!”
1. Same blood

Today was in no way a good day for Hermione Granger. She always expected her seventh year at Hogwarts to be great, but within the first day of being back she saw what a horror story her life could be.

She had been so happy when she got her letter telling her she was head girl; now looking back on it that was the worst thing that could have happened, it sparked this catastrophic chain of events. Now not only would she be sharing dorms with _him_, but she would be his partner in _every class!_

Draco Malfoy was his name, and no there was no positive side to this situation. The bad part of her day had started out the moment she walked into the heads compartment to find the head boy, none other than Draco Malfoy himself, sweet talking a 5th year Ravenclaw. Hermione, getting over the shock of Malfoy being there, politely told the young girl to leave. That didn't fly well with Draco at all.

"Get over it, mudblood, just because you are jealous and I would never touch such a filthy thing like you don't mean you can go around monitoring who I see." He sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and calmly said "Look Malfoy if we are going to be working together all year we have to try to be civil. And maybe become friends." There she had swallowed her pride and said it, now was he going to accept?

"Look here mudblood, I don't know what that crazy old man was thinking making you head girl, but I am NOT going to be anything with you, and I am not "civil" with anything lower than dirt." After that it all went down hill. They fought and they fought. He called her a mudblood probably 100 times until she got so sick of it she stormed out.

Now she was in their kitchen, in their common room, trying to cut an apple. The door slammed open, frightening her and making her cut herself.

"Oh, did the little mudblood get a boo-boo? Well stay away from me; I don't want to get that filth on my clothes."

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She marched right up to him, pushed him into a chair and took his hand and cut him and yelled, "There, look, they are the same, they are both red, they both ooze out of the cut and they both hurt!" with that she pressed their palms together so their blood mixed and said a little more calmly, "and now they both run through both of our veins." Without giving him time to recover she kissed him square on the lips and ran to her room crying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX.

To say Draco was surprised would be a serious understatement. He had just gone through the shock of his life. He had always pictured mudbloods to be different, dirty, not human, but then he saw her, she bled the same as him, with that shock still fresh in his mind, she mixed their blood, so if there was a difference he now could not say he was one or the other, for he was both.

Then she had kissed him. In her anger he would have expected it to be hard and sloppy, but it was as light as a butterfly, and soft and sweet. And perhaps the most surprising and biggest shock of all was that he had liked it and was thoroughly aroused by her tonight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX.

A/N: Okay I know short, but what do you think? I need some feedback so I can be inspired to write more k?


	2. Talk about a wakeup call

The minute Hermione got in her room she flung herself face first into her bed, burying her head in one of the big fluffy pillows she let out a blood-curdling scream. What was she thinking? No, more to the point, who did he think he was? That spoiled rotten little rich bitch! Who did he think he was talking to her that way? Didn't he know who she was? He should be bowing down to her! Kissing her feet! Promising his ever-lasting love for her-

Wait, what??? No! She wasn't anything special. She wasn't "feet kissing" material, and he did _**not**_ need to proclaim his ever-lasting love!

He did however deserve to rot in hell. That bastard! Thinking he was better than her, just because both of his parents are witches! What did he think? That she would bleed mud or something? That asshole! And she _kissed_ him! What was she thinking? It all came back to that didn't it? What _was_ she thinking?

The sad truth was that she wasn't. For once in her life Hermione Granger wasn't thinking. She was acting purely on instinct. And what did that get her? A cut hand, mixed with _his_ blood-

Oh god! His blood! What if she got AIDS? The logical part of her brain reminded her that as a wizard she couldn't get AIDS, something about her genetic make-up. But still! It was common knowledge that Malfoy slept around. Hermione looked at her handStill oozing blood, she couldn't tell where her blood ended and his began, and she screamed again.

With her anger and passion flared up, Hermione didn't even notice the red light illuminating out of her window and swirling around her tower. Nor did she realize the Blue one twining with the red, together yet separate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco was pissed. Pissed and horny. How the fuck did that stupid Mudblood get so under his skin. And why couldn't he get her eyes out of his head. They were so brown they were almost red, and he could swear right before she kissed him he saw fire dancing behind her eyes. They captivated him, and even now that she's gone, he was hypnotized.

Something was definitely different about Hermione Granger, something about her seemed ethereal, royal, Godly.

Even as Draco was trying to fall asleep, he couldn't get her out of his mind. His hand closing delicately around the cut and their mixed blood. And as he fell asleep, he felt her warm lips against his cold ones and all he could see was the fire burning behind her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night a thunderstorm pounded against the windows of the Head masters office. Professor Dumbledore sat looking out the rain splattered panes, watching the glowing Red and Blue lights that had wound their way around the heads tower. His back turned to his friend and fellow teacher.

Professsor McGonagall was pacing the room in a nervous flutter. "What are we going to do Albus?"

"There's nothing we can do, Minerva. We both know it's impossible to break a prophesy once it has been set into motion." Dumbledore replied solemnly.

"But there has to be something. They are just children, Albus, they couldn't possibly take on-"

"They are both strong, young adults. They can do anything, but before anything can happen they must learn to get along."

"And how do you expect for that to happen? They have hated each other for years."

"There is a thin line between love and hate Minerva, besides, they are partners in all their classes. If that doesn't work then I will have to take matters to the extreme."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke the next morning with a start. Memories of last night flooding her brain like the sunlight flooding in through her room window. Cautiously she looked down at the hand that had been cut only yesterday, expecting to find the scabbed up gash and dry blood all over it, but instead was greeted by nothing but a large scar. No gash. No Blood. The confusion of the illogical situation was giving Hermione a headache.

Popping two aspirin and grabbing her towel she headed for the bathroom deciding a hot shower was in order. She adjusted the water to the perfect temperature, near scolding, and watched as the room filled up with steam. Stripping down her nightwear, She slipped into the blissfully scorching water and allowed the temperature to ease her tense muscles before starting her morning shower rutine.

Upon exiting the shower, Hermione made her way over to the sink to brush her teeth. Mid-way through brushing, her towel fell from its hold around her torso. She turned to pick it up and saw a flash of black down her back. Doing a double take she noticed some sort of ancient characters tattooed down her spine.

Hermione got chills just from looking at them. First the fast healing cut, now this? This couldn't be good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had woke up in much he same state as Hermione had. Healed cut, no blood, massive headache. Hearing the shower running he decided just to get up and get his stuff together for the day ahead. He got out his robes and set about finding a towel, then waited until he heard Hermione exit the bathroom before entering it and making his way to the shower. However before he could even get in he noticed ancient writing down his spine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I found some inspiration from a fellow author. Jewelumms.

So in case I didn't do it before

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any or the characters.


	3. Finding answers

A/N: Okay I am so sorry!!! I completely downloaded the wrong document!!! So here is the real third chapter! grovels please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione wasted no time in getting dressed and running to the Gryfindor's common room. There was only one person she could think to talk to, who she could be completely honest with, and that was Ginny. She had no idea why it was the spunky red-head that came to mind when she felt she needed help, but her gut reaction said Ginny, and she had learned to trust her gut.

It took almost no time to get through the halls to the common room, and even less to get to Ginny's private room (thank god she is a prefect). Hermione knocked on the door. "Ginny let me in, I need your help."

Before she knew it, a perfectly dressed Ginny opened the door. "What is it Hermione? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

"I am fine Ginny, at least I think I am fine. Ginny look at this." Hermione started to undo her blouse.

"Uh, Hermione, I am a girl I think I know all about what you have under there," Ginny tried to joke only to gasp in surprise when Hermione showed her the Tattoo down her spine. "Hermione, that's amazing! I didn't know you were going to get a tattoo, you never seemed the type. When'd you get it done? What does it mean?"

"That's just it Gin, I didn't get it done, and I have no idea what it means. I came to you hoping you could help me look it up, or at least copy it for me so I could look it up."

"Your serious, 'Mione? I mean I'll copy it for you, and I'll help you too, but how'd you get it then?" Ginny said getting out her sketch pad and starting to draw the characters on Hermione's back.

"I don't know. I just woke up with it."

"Well you must have done something. Tell me exactly what happened starting with the night before you got it. Maybe it's a reaction to a potion or spell. Though I wouldn't know which one."

Hermione blushed as she retold the tale, starting with the cut. "… And then I came to see you, and here we are."

"You don't think it has anything to do with Malfoy's blood, do you Mya?" Ginny asked curiosly.

"I don't know. All I know is that this is weird, and I want to know what it going on with me." Hermione said, turning around at Ginny's proclamation of "done".

As Hermione looked at it Ginny voiced her thoughts, "I think it's ancient Gaelic or Celtic, but I am not sure. It could be further back than those civilizations."

"Well I guess we better start looking. Oh and please don't mention this to anyone, Gin, I don't know what it is and I am not sure I want it getting out."

"Your secret is safe with me. Now let's get to the library!"

The girls headed down to the library and spent their entire Saturday afternoon down there. Hermione had to leave at about 6 for a meeting between Dumbledore and the heads, but Ginny stayed up till all hours of the night. For some reason those markings had brought back a sense of déjà vu and nostalgia, and she couldn't get it out of her head. She eventually fell asleep on the desk, piles of books around her.

When she awoke to the sound of the clock striking midnight she saw the table cleared of all books but one. The book lay open right in front of her, on the left page was a picture of the character's that adorned Hermione's back, on the right was a painting of a young woman adorned in silk robes and fancy jewelry, her honey colored hair hanging in curls down her back and her piercing brown eyes seemed to hold fire in them. Behind the young princess was a striking red head, well-dressed but of obvious lower stature. Underneath the picture was written "Princess Aithne with her secret keeper and body guard, Lady Amina".

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at the picture of what looked like Hermione and herself in ancient clothing, and she started to read the story of Princess Aithne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was exhausted. After staying up all day in the library and then the meeting with Dumbledore, it didn't take her long at all to fall asleep. Hermione woke in the middle of the night and was drawn out side to the moon. She stepped out onto the balcony that Draco and her shared. For some reason, although she was the one walking out there, it felt like someone else was in control. She felt the wind pierce and chill her skin through her soft night gown. She didn't know how long she sat there staring at the moon before she felt a warmth surround her when two strong arms embraced her from behind.

She felt his heated breath on her neck as he whispered a name that was both familiar and foreign, causing her to melt into his hold.

"Aithne…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So what do you think? Hmmmm? Well more love (reviews) means more attention (updates)

BeautifuLxContradictioN


	4. I'll love you 'till the end of time

Authors Note: I am so sorry

Authors Note: I am so sorry!! I had almost the entire story typed up on my computer, and then something happened and I lost it all. Now I am trying to re-write it all from memory, and with my frustration with the computer I have been putting it off!

Anyways I hope you like the chapter!! Its really short but I thought I owed you at least this much. Next one will be longer I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's body turned to look into the icy eyes of Draco Malfoy. Hermiones mind was flabbergasted and angry, wanting to punch the lights out of the man whose arms were around her, even as her body took on a serene and floating feeling and leaned closer into his embrace bringing her lips to his, seconds before their lips met she breathed a unfamiliar name that pulled at her heart and made her breathing speed up.

"Eirian …"With his lips on hers the whole world melted away just as it always had and she found herself pulled into the past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aithne was furious. _How dare he? Who the hell did he think he was? Treating her like she was some damsel in distress! Who cares if outside the walls was deemed "unsafe", she wasn't some helpless maiden who needed to be protected! She was Aithne Goddess of Fire!" _

Aithne made a sharp turn in her pacing only to become face to face with Amina. Her anger melted away when she set sight on her best friend and confidant, not to mention self-appointed bodyguard. With her silent speed, agility and shocking strength a confrontation with Amina would soon turn into a fatality for any man. It came as no surprise that I hadn't detected her approach.

"What did he do this time?" the stunning redhead asked in a slightly amused voice.

"_He _that arrogant pompous man, will not listen to a word I say! He forgets who he talks to! I am just as skilled as he, I know what I am doing! I could squash Keir just as well as him! One fatal blow, he doesn't have our –" Aithne was suddenly cut off as she found herself wrapped in the cool embrace of _him. _Eirian, the one man who could make her so enraged, so infuriated, and yet with the simplest touch cools those vile emotions all down. As his lips descended on hers Aithne felt all protests melt away, much the same way as Amina melted out of the garden, there one minute and gone the next.

"Please, Aithne, I don't think so superficially of you. I know you are strong, I know of your skill, but please I have to think this through, you are always so rash and headstrong, I need to calculate, between the two of us I know we can come up with an answer." Eirian lowered his head to her neck. "I love you," he breathed across her skin causing gooseflesh to rise in its wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gods she had missed this feeling. His lips moved sensuously over hers as his tongue slipped willingly between her lips. He tasted like the first snow, and his mouth cooled hers like a refreshing drink after a walk through the dessert. His hands trailed burning ice up and down her back and to her hips as he caressed her skin.

She felt a fire start at the pit of her stomach as her desire for him grew. The whispers of kisses soon turned passionate and fiery as she took over, plunging into his refreshing mouth and tasting every inch of the moist cavern. She wanted him, and she new he wanted her. He lifted her and carried her to Draco's room, gently placing her on the bed.

Damn him he was making this hard. They had to stop. Hermione and Draco weren't ready for this.

"No…" She unwillingly breathed between kisses, "no… we cant… they aren't ready…Eirian." At first it seemed he didn't hear her, but eventually the kisses slowed down, and he looked down at her. "Just… hold me… please don't let go"

"Of course, me love" He whispered, his voice hoarse, as he settled down wrapping his arms around the beautiful brunettes waist.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he lightly kissed the shell of her ear and whispered "I'll love you 'till the end of time Aithne"

To which she responded, "I'll love you longer Eirian"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See? Short. But review and I will update!!

So click on that little button below ok?

BeautifuLxContradictioN


End file.
